


Warm and Fuzzy

by AndieFlare



Series: Pokemon Fluff and Stuff [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Burnet is best mom, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Kukui is Best Dad, Parental Feelings, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndieFlare/pseuds/AndieFlare
Summary: In which Kukui’s an idiot because he doesn’t know why he’s feeling parental and Burnet is awesome. Oh. And Ash is here too. Sort of. (Burnet/Kukui, slice of life.)





	Warm and Fuzzy

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw Power of Us today. It was super cute and I also am now caught up with the Sun & Moon anime. I just wanna write cute one shots and stuff that feature slice of life moments like this, cause its cute. Not really my best work cause it was hella rushed but - I love just fluffy slice of life moments and especially the episodes where Brock & Misty came back (the most recent ones) were hella slice of life. I loved it. 
> 
> Also Olivia/Brock ship is something I'm actually interested in. And the heavy Ash/Misty moments were a yes for me. A HELL yes. I actually cried a little. OUO

Kukui was enjoying married life.

Sure, every day it was like a rollercoaster – because he had a boarder like Ash, he had housed plenty of kids before that needed to stay a few months. But so far, it’d come close to a year and Ash still managed to make each day hectic for him.

Never would he thought he’d get married – and have an actual wedding.

All thanks to some kid who was sharing his loft. Funny how things work.

He got to go to Kanto. He got to see Ultra Beasts for the first time. He nearly died several times, but overall, he’s made ‘Ash Ketchum’ this or that a part of his daily routine now. He didn’t know when he could say for certain he started feeling for the brat, but now he could say it was definitely parental.

And not just him, but Alola owes Ash so much.

He’s an Ultra Guardian for Arceus’s sake.

Then Burnet said it – one day – they were just doing some light cleaning. Ash was out somewhere with his school mates. They rarely get peaceful, quiet moments like this together, but Burnet had fucking said it – they had only been married for four, almost five months now and she had said it –

“Does it ever feel like we’re a family?”

Kukui paused. He felt warm. But really, what did he feel when he saw him, his wife (his wife) and Ash together?

When he saw his students (did he think of them more than just his students?) and Burnet being so damn maternal – she had a knack for doing that. It made him feel things that he had never felt before.

“Kinda,” He let his mouth run dry. But a giggle escaped from his wife’s lips (his wife).

“I kinda enjoy it ya know.”

He should stay quiet, but man was he known for blurting out random things when he got nervous. (But damn did he have a good punch-line when he proposed, despite he felt like having a nervous breakdown. He NAILED that proposal dammit.)

“Oh?”

Shut up. Walk away.

“Ever think we’ll actually have one, someday?”

Shit.

“One what – “

He’s underwater and he can’t breathe – this is NOT the time.

“Never mind.”

Thank Arceus. She aborted the conversation. She knew. Arceus, he was glad he married such a brilliant woman.

.  . .

Three weeks later, Misty and Brock from Kanto have visited. They all had a fun time. Burnet and him actually got to spend some time alone together again since everyone were so busy hanging out. But then – after break was over – it was time for the kids to go to Poni Island. Kukui was nervous, he was sending his _students_ on a stayaway trip on an island they’d never been to or barely know anything about –

He was trying not to panic.

“You have your tooth brush?”

“Yes.”

“Got it secure!” Rotom chimed.

“Change of clothes – lunch box for the day – “

“Yes Professor! Burnet packed everything and I checked three times!” Ash whined and began to stomp his feet. “We’re going to be late!”

Burnet began to cackle from a distance. “Go on babe, take Ash to meet everyone. Everything’ll be fine.”

Ash wasn’t even his kid and he was freaking out. Why was he feeling so panicky?

They got to the Island without the boat sinking – this is good – Ash literally had to shove Kukui back onto the boat to get him to leave. He tried not to look back as the boat pulled away from the island, and texted Burnet as he was on his way back to Melemele.

Kukui: Babe. You there?  
Burnet: Oh wow, this early already. You just dropped him off huh?  
Kukui: What do you see when you look at Ash?  
Burnet: What do you mean hon?  
Kukui: Why do I feel like I’ve made a big mistake?  
Burnet: LOL. Texting this to everyone in the office, Kaimana your fine.  
Kukui: Burnet, something’s really not right, why am I panicking?  
Burnet: You view Ash as your kid, its fine babe.  
Kukui: Oh. Shit.  
Burnet: Yup. Sooo. I’m heading home to make sure you don’t do anything stupid. Wanna… Have some fun?  
Kukui: Hell yes.  
Burnet: Don’t worry, I’m on the pill 8P  
Kukui: Goddammit-

. . .

“We have to burn everything before Ash gets home.”

“Whatever you say, papa bear.”


End file.
